


Admit it

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: My first  rosewood fic I’m new to watching the show hope you enjoyA fun little scene  between Rosie and villa





	Admit it

“Love is stupid”Annalise mentioned walking past him 

Its been a while since Rosie found out about her dead husband 

“You’ve got to put yourself back out there”Beaumont mentioned to his friend 

“That’s easy for you to say”Annalise told the man 

“There are plenty of fish in the sea”Beaumont 

“You sound so corny”Annalise rolled her eyes 

“You love me admit it”Beaumont said to her 

“Nope I don’t nice try though”Annalise laughed giving him a smile 

“You know you love it”Beaumont winked at her 

“You may be handsome but you can really be a pain in my ass”Annalise chides him 

”You think I'm handsome?”Beaumont questioned her

”I’m not gonna go out on a date with you”Annalise warns him 

“Don’t worry I won’t bite Villa”Beaumont says to her


End file.
